


Arguing Octane x Pathfinder

by TheCouch_Potatoe



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, mentions of drug overdose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCouch_Potatoe/pseuds/TheCouch_Potatoe
Relationships: Octane | Octavio Silva/Pathfinder
Kudos: 3





	Arguing Octane x Pathfinder

Path gently squeezed Octane’s hand. The steady beeps of the heart monitor reminded him that Octane was still with him. Path didn't hate anything; it was a concept that he couldn't understand. That was until he met Octane. Octane made him feel many emotions he had never experienced both good and bad. Octane taught him how to love, he made him feel romantic love but he also taught him how hatred and anger felt. Path hated seeing him hurt, he hated the stunts Octane did, he hated getting calls from the hospital telling him octane was in critical condition. He hated feeling scared every time octane ran off because it could very well be the last time he’d see him alive. Pathfinder had never experienced true sadness, not until the day he found Octane passed out on the bathroom floor from a stim overdose. Path actually believed that octane would be more careful that he no longer had to fear for his life every time Octane was alone. Afterall Octane did promise, so one could imagine the disappointment and anger Pathfinder felt when he reserved a call from Ajay telling him Octane had nearly died doing some stupid stunt. 

“Wake up please” Path pressed his optic against Octane's forehead. 

After what felt like hours Path perked up at feeling Octane softly tighten his hand around his.

“Octane? Sweetie are you awake?” Path reached to cup his face.

Octane moved his other hand to hold the one on his face. 

He gave a weak smile, “Hehe, you missed me that much cariño”

Pathfinder pressed his optic against Octane's cheek.

“I'm glad you're okay but… you promised,” Path said looking up his screen flashing to a sad face. 

“I did try to keep it but I can't control what happens during my live streams,” Octane said letting go of Path’s hand

“Then don't do them please”. Path’s screen flashed red for a second, his tone still remaining cheery as ever.

“What do you mean don't do them! I need to! Its what I live for! You're being awful selfish to ask that of me”

“I'm sorry friend, I don't understand?”.

“Of course you don't! You could never. You ask me to give up my stim you're basically asking me to give up water. I need that for the games, I need it to live! And then you want me to stop my stunts estas loco?! And then you're gonna tell me to quit the games next, aren't you? What's next I can't breathe?” he shouted.

Pathfinder flinched, they had never fought before.

“You promised” his voice glitched out slightly.

“Ya, I promise a lot of things but you can't expect me to give up everything because you want me too”.

“You promised,” he said again, his voice a bit louder this time.

Octane let out a laugh “ You actually believed I'd keep it. Mirage is right, you are easy to manipulate. I never stopped taking stims after games I never stopped the stunts and I was never more careful”.

“You lied?" Path screen displayed an angry face.

“Hey, it's your fault I wouldn't have had to lie if you had just shut up and left me alone! You're just so annoying you know that. Have you ever thought about how I feel?!”

“I'm sorry but tell me if I misunderstood. I am being selfish, when I am the one who cleans your wounds and takes care of you when you’re hurt, I am selfish for having your best interest in mind, I am selfish for loving you and caring if you got hurt? And from what Elliott has told me, being in a relationship means that both people have to sacrifice things to make their partner happy. And from the data I've collected, I am the only one who has given up anything”.

“I've given up a lot of things!”.

“Like what?” 

“Being single” Octane laughed.

“Octavio, please I love you and I don't want you to get hurt I-”

“If you loved then you’d understand!” 

“IF YOU LOVED ME THEN YOU'D UNDERSTAND HOW MUCH YOU'RE HURTING ME!” Pathfinder shouted.

Octane stayed quite looking up at the pathfinder in shock. Pathfinder had never yelled at anyone he had never been able to sound anything but cheery. There was that one time he tried to imitate crypto but that was as close as he got too sounding angry. He was broken out of his thoughts when he heard something very similar to a sob.

“Path?” He looked down noticing the crying face.

Pathfinder brought his hands to cover his optic as he began shaking.

“Are you really that unhappy with me?” Pathfinder said, his voice cracking and shaking sounding similar to the voice of someone who had just been crying.

And for once in his life Octane was speechless. Was Pathfinder gonna break up with him?

“It's okay, friend, I understand. If I am making you sad then I'll leave. I didn't mean to make you sad, I just wanted to make you happy and make sure you were safe. And I want to thank you for teaching me emotions I would have never learned on my own. Like love and hatred. But I hope you can forgive me for being selfish. '' Pathfinder stood up his frame shaking as he stumbled out the door.

It was then when Octane had just processed what just happened. Pathfinder had dumped him.

  
  


“Path wait I-” The door slammed.

“Dam it!” He shouted, kicking the blanket off of him, scouting to the side of the bed when he fell face-first on the ground. That's when he made two realizations.

One he didn't have his prosthetics on, and two he was a major asshole. Guilting path like that just because he was too weak to let go of his addictions. Tears formed in his eyes as he let out a scream. He had lost the love of his life and all for what a drug that would give him momentary satisfaction. Path made him feel like for once in his life he didn't need to chase the high of an adrenaline rush. Because the path made him feel in a similar way but without any of the downsides. And that's what scared him, what if path left, guess his fear came true, and it was his fault. He kept Pathfinder at a distance so that he wouldn't get hurt but not only did it fail it ended with him hurting Path. He let out another pained yell as tears welled up his eyes blurring his vision. He sobbed and cried his chest tightening in an all too familiar way. It felt like an overdose. He couldn't breathe. He wanted Path to wrap his arms around him and kiss him or well his version of a kiss. He wanted Path to tell him it would be okay that he would be fine.

“Pathfinder!” He called out sobbing against the floor.

“I'm sorry” he shouted.

For a moment he expected to see Pathfinder come through the door picking him up, hugging him tightly as he tended his wounds. One of the reasons he liked getting hurt. People only seemed to pay attention to him when he was hurt. The only good memory he had of his father was when he came to visit him in the hospital when he was five. Octane took a deep breath as he ignored the pain that coursed through his body. His body begged him to stop as he clawed his way to the door. He felt the wires on his chest holding him back, he pulled them out a long beep followed after, He pushed himself to the door reaching for the handle. He had made it outside and he saw pathfinder sitting outside curled up in a ball. He crawled over to him wrapping his arms around him placing a kiss on the top of his optic. 

“I'm sorry,” he said, his voice shaking as tears ran down his face. 

Pathfinder looked up wrapping his arms around him. 

“Please don't cry, friend” path rubbed Octane’s back running his hands through his hair. 

“I didn't mean to hurt you, I'll give up the stunts, I'll give up stimming, I'll quit the games I'm sorry I just por favor no me dejes (Please don't leave me).” Octane cried into Pathfinder's screen. 

“I won't” Path pressed his optic against Octance’s cheek. 

Their tender moment was interrupted by some nurses who carried octane back into his room.

“Path” Octane called out tiredly. 

“Yes, honey?”

“I love you”.

“I love you too!” Pathfinder quickly placed his optic against Octane's lips. 

Octane smiled softly before falling asleep and pathfinder stayed by his side just as he had always done so. 


End file.
